Shigeki Kana
, 1st Floor|status = Alive|primary skill = Hallowed Harvest|unique skill = Reaper|unique weapon = Stark Fatal Scythe}} Shigeki Kana (死撃 悲, Shigeki Kana), also known as Enma (閻魔, Enma) within «Sword Art Online» (SAO), «Asuka Empire», «Serene Garden» (SereGa), and «Project Alicization» is one of the 10,000 SAO survivors as well as the protagonist of Sword Art Online Alternative: Cartan Matrix. Appearance Real World/Sword Art Online Avatar Kana's original avatar in Sword Art Online was rather similar to her appearance in the real world with the only exception being her eyes colored crimson. Her height was also identical to that of her height in the real world in order to preserve the same range of movement she had there. Once Kana's avatar was made to reflect her real world self more accurately, it did not significantly change other than her eye color reverting to brown; however, the crimson hue that it took on was restored later when she acquired the secret skill «Reaper». Kana usually did not utilize a weapon during combat as it would reveal that she possessed a «Unique Skill» but when forced to use a weapon, her «Stark Fatal Scythe» caused a pale red miasma to appear around her body. Her main choice of clothing was a black gothic lolita styled dress paired with a bonnet which adorned her head. Asuka Empire Avatar Kana's appearance in Asuka Empire differed greatly from hers in the real world with a significant increase to both bust size and height, Kana found herself having to deal with movement problems upon her initial experiences. She wielded a large and ornate Zanbatō in an effort to reproduce her large, sweeping reach with her «Stark Fatal Scythe» in SAO. Her choice of clothing was similar to a ronin's after her class-up to «Samurai», wearing a black and yellow colored half-kimono festooned with a similarly colored striped obi, she paired it nicely with stockings and culottes with the same color scheme, using a wide Kasa (笠, Kasa) hat to conceal her face and complete the look. On her arms were metal gauntlets which she used to enhance «Martial Arts» skills, furthermore she used a shoulder cape on her dominant arm in order to obscure her movements. Serene Garden Avatar Kana's avatar in Serene Garden possessed luminous white hair and yellow eyes as she wanted to create a more gentle "fantasy" oriented look as opposed to her other avatars. Her wardrobe primarily consisted of white dresses or "sweet lolita" themed clothing. Project Alicization Avatar Due to her «Fluctlight» having suffered some damage in the past, Kana's Alicization avatar retains the same physical specifications as she possesses in real life with the sole exception of her hair and eye color changing to white and blue respectively. Personality Kana is a gentle and well-mannered individual who cares greatly for her friends and companions. Due to a certain event in the past that caused Kana to become a paraplegic, she abhors violence and will usually seek to find the most peaceful solution to a conflict before considering anything else. Despite this, she is quite headstrong and holds an almost unshakeable conviction in her ideals which can sometimes be a fault as she will spare enemies that she has defeated even if they may pose a significant threat in the future. Although she may possess a bright outlook on life and conflict resolution, Kana is ironically attracted to dark and gloomy motifs and designs such as gothic lolita fashion. She views this as a way to cope with her trauma and finds stuff like horror movies cathartic. Background During her childhood, Kana was raised by a loving father and mother who were quite supportive in any activities that she wished to participate in, letting her try many different things that she took a liking to. Kana had taken a deep interest in martial arts in particular and she began to invest most of her time and effort into practicing the skill. Known as a rising star within the community as she slowly grew up, Kana gained much fame and reputation due to her unbroken winning streak at regional and national tournaments. However, as she was preparing for one of the largest tournaments that would potentially catapult her to the international stage, she was caught in a chain of events that would prevent her from ever competing again. Encountering a man who was being chased by local gangsters, Kana sought to help him out, unknowingly resigning herself to a future where she could no longer practice the martial arts she loved. During the short scuffle, Kana proved to be a strong combatant capable of defeating multiple gangsters until she was shot near her sacrum, disturbing the nerves that connected her lower body to her brain and rendering her unable to move her legs. Although she had succeeded in her initial goal, Kana was now forever unable to return to what she used to be and so she looked desperately for something that could distract her from the harsh reality as everything she had once known was now gone from her life. It was then that the advent of VRMMOs allowed her a respite from the limitations of real life, allowing her to once more regain what she had lost. Chronology WIP Relationships WIP Abilities Sword Art Online * Level: '''98 * '''HP: '''21500 Main Equipment * Crescent Sky Jian (One Handed Straight Sword - Nine Cloud Step Quest's Reward) * Stark Fatal Scythe (Scythe - 1st Floor Hidden Dungeon Boss drop) * Plum Blossom Qipao (Silk Clothing - Violent Silkworm Nest Quest's Reward) * Noble Reaper's Dress (Cloth Dress - 1st Floor Hidden Dungeon Boss drop) One Handed Sword Skills * '''Horizontal * Horizontal Arc * Horizontal Square * Rage Spike * Slant * Sonic Leap * Vertical * Vertical Arc * Vertical Square Scythe Skills * Cull All Life * Crop Rotation * Ending Harvest * Horizontal Harvest * Hallowed Harvest * Sentence to Death * Spinning Harvest * Vertical Harvest * Vengeful Harvest Unarmed Skills * Senda * Embracer * Meteor Fall * Meteor Break * Disarm * Ukemi * Heart Snatcher Reaper Skills * Decomposing Touch * Life Absorption * Lord of the Dead * Miasma * Phylactery * Scythe Asuka Empire Project Alicization Outside System Skills * Blade Catching '''(SAO) - Stops a weapon strike with her bare hands if timed correctly. * '''Perfect Parry (SAO) - Perfectly times a parry without System Assistance and allows for an instant riposte. * 'Pressure Point '(SAO) - Identifies and strikes weak points on foes to guarantee critical damage. * 'Presence Detection '(SAO) - Senses the presence of others around her, especially if they are oozing "killing intent." Notable Achievements WIP Trivia WIP Category:Female Category:SAO Player